wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Opal the Hybrid
"I'm a nerd and I'm proud of it." Appearance Opal has mostly an Icewing body, with a more Rainwingish snout. She has a small ruff, plus the icicle things. Her mainscales are practically translucent iridescent white and her underscales are pure white. She has a ring of color-changing scales around her eyes and her main spikes and wing membranes change color. Her horns are white. Her eyes are huge and blue with a tinge of purple around the edges. She has too many expressions to count, from very subtle emotions to way over-the-top faces. Opal's claws and wing spikes change color, but only in pastels. She is thin and small-bodied. Personality Opal's Icewing and Rainwing genes are always fighting for control and this makes for a rather interesting disposition. For example, she does suntime... in a puddle of ice. Most of the time, she is jumpy, energetic and helpful. She rarely gets mad and yells, or cries in public. Instead she lays awake at night plotting her revenge, no matter how tired she gets. Sometimes Opal worries that her hard-core Icewing mother thinks she's too much of a Rainwing. She holds a grudge forever. She hates bad grammar and practically goes frantic if somebody's grammar isn't absolutely perfect. She loves cute animals and has a ocelot as a pet. She is really smart and tries really hard not to brag about it. Most of her peers ignore her mostly, which makes it hard for her to make new friends. She is kind of shy around new people, but around her friends she is a total clown. Opal is such a scrollworm and she's read all of the scrolls in the rainforest a million times. She tries really hard not to be selfish. She hates it when people hurt cats and other cute things. Sometimes she is sad for various reasons, but she never tells anyone about it and bottles it up inside her. If she becomes close friends with somebody, she is very loyal to them. She is always looking for ways to improve her current situation, but doesn't try most of the plots she comes up with because they're immoral, illegal, dangerous, risky, awkward, or unlikely. Relationships Kumquat - Kumquat is one of Opal's best friends, and Opal admires her ability to talk to people so easily. They've known each other as long as they can remember. Sapodilla - Sapodilla is Opal's other best friend and although Opal thinks she can be a little bossy, they share creativity. Constellation - Constellation is one of the few Nightwings Opal knows. Opal recently met her, but they are already close. They are trying hard to overcome the differences Icewings and Nightwings have had in the past. Starseer - Starseer used to be Opal's charismatic archenemy but recently she has been trying hard to suppress a crush on him (She doesn't know, but he likes her too). If you asked her, she would deny it. Elegance - Opal finds Elegance's haughty attitude really annoying and the fact that Elegance thinks that mangoes are tasteless drives Opal crazy. They have absolutely nothing in common. Chill - She wants so bad to impress her mother and prove to her that she is worthy of her love and attention. Opal does love her mother, albeit in a deep hidden way. Manchineel - She is probably closer to her relaxed father. He is always after her to try new things which (most of the time) she appreciates. Especially the mango. History At the end of the war, just after the Darkstalker epidemic, Manchineel traveled to Possibility to see the library and met a Icewing named Chill who he eventually fell in love with. It was mutual and so they got married and moved to the northwest edge of the rainforest. They were so excited by their first egg. It hatched and they named the dragonet Opal. She met Kumquat soon after she was hatched. She eventually started at the first Rainwing school where she showed her smartness and met some people. She is trying really hard to get noticed so she can go to JMA. Category:Females Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:Characters Category:RainWings